Shorties
by organanation
Summary: An ongoing collection of short fics, some of which have appeared on tumblr. Hanxleia for the most part. Descriptions with each chapter.
1. Waiting for You

_AN: Leia's death-don't worry, I tried to be kind to her._

"Goodnight, Mom," Poe whispered. "I'll come by to check on you in the morning."

"Goodnight, son." Leia leaned back into the pillows when she heard the door lock behind him. Something like sleep began to overtake her, and she didn't resist its tugs, knowing somehow that it was leading her closer to where she wanted to be.

She was walking through the open-air landing field of the abandoned base on D'qar. Instead of feeling haunted and lonely, however, it felt peaceful and welcoming. It was nearing dawn or dusk—which one, she could not tell—and a low-hanging fog was gathering down the long strip of mossy tarmac.

A figure emerged from the fog and she knew immediately that it was _him_ even though she couldn't see him clearly. Despite their prolonged separation, she was not anxious about their meeting. Instead, she felt the serenity that he had brought her for years. He smiled gently and extended a hand to her. She accepted it and looked over his face. The signs of age and stress were gone; he gave her the soft version of his lopsided grin.

"I've been waiting for you, sweetheart," he said in that gruff-but-sweet way he had.

"I knew you would be," she replied. He pulled her close to his side and they turned and walked towards the light.

 _AN: Reviews are always appreciated. Especially positive reviews will encourage more of these..._


	2. You By My Side

_AN: Post TFA and slightly AU in the fact that Han has not died. Han realizes that no matter what happens in the galaxy, some things are constant._

Han and Leia were looking through the viewport of the orbital traffic control tower over the tarmac of her base on D'qar. Leia was scanning the action with a practiced and careful eye, gathering exactly the knowledge she required. Han, however, was looking over everything much more casually, merely taking in the sights and appreciating everything that had led to this moment, the fact that he was somehow still standing here and that Leia was not only tolerating his presence, but requesting it, small miracles in and of themselves.

Their eyes, seemingly simultaneously, dropped to Finn and Rey. Quite out of character, Rey looked very upset by something. Finn was attempting to calm her, but none of what he was saying or doing did much to quiet her. He finally drew her sharply against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. This seemed to have the desired effect, as she reciprocated the gesture and was content to remain in his embrace.

"You remember what that felt like? How we knew we could take on the whole galaxy if we had to, so long as we had each other?" Han asked gruffly.

"I remember." Leia nudged his arm out of the way and leaned part of her weight on him. Her fingers brushed over his chest where he had a deep, partially-healed gash. His arms came around her and her forehead fell to his shoulder.

"Still feels like that," he whispered into her hair. She nodded.

Physically, mentally, they'd both changed vastly since the first years of their relationship. But as he looked out over the D'qar sky, holding his Leia, he realized that some things would never change.

 _Tis a sin to read and not review! More reviews will mean more chapters!_


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

_AN: Sorry if you read this earlier and the formatting was shot-this website sometimes... Thank you so much to knitzkampf who caught it for me. Anyhow. Han doesn't think Leia is eating enough, and he does what he can to remedy that situation. Post-ROTJ cuteness._

"Did you have the pasta in the mess at lunch?" Han asked nonchalantly, leaning against Leia's desk.

"Didn't have lunch," she said, not breaking focus from her datapad.

"Leia," he scolded. She didn't acknowledge him. "Leia," he repeated, slightly more insistently. She looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?"

"You didn't eat lunch. Your shift in the command center is from 1400-2300, so you won't eat dinner. And if memory serves me correctly, you didn't eat breakfast, either," he admonished.

She thought for a moment, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. She shrugged sheepishly when one didn't present itself. Han shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I'll stop by the command center later on with dinner," he promised, leaving her to finish her paperwork.

"I'll be busy, Han."

"I know. That's why I'll bring dinner."

00

"Leia, try this," Han held out a forkful of something unidentifiable for her to taste.

"That looks awful," she retorted as a bit of it fell off of the fork and splatted onto the console in front of her.

"It is. Try it," he insisted. Out of the corner of her eye, Leia caught one of the radar techs snickering.

"No," she replied, turning back to the display that showed the location of a detachment of New Republic troops.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat."

"I refuse to be treated like your three-year-old, Capt…" She was interrupted when Han shoved a piece of fruit into her mouth. "I wouldn't have to if you ate as well as _our_ three-year-old, sweetheart." He smiled smugly at her as she worked to chew the enormous slice of melon. "Like it or not, you need to eat more than once a month." She pursed her lips and spat a melon seed at him.

"You drive me crazy."

"You married me. That means I have the right to drive you crazy for the rest of our lives," he teased, holding up another slice of melon. "And I'd kinda like for that to be a long, long time. So will you eat, please?"

"I love you, you know that?" He nodded and she leaned forward to kiss him. He shoved the melon in her mouth instead.

 _Reveiws make happy writers, and happy writers write!_

 _Really! Go!_


	4. Marked

_AN: Han x leia soulmate AU. Everyone is born with a black symbol on their left hip. When you and your soulmate meet, an outline of the other person's mark begins to appear on your right hip. This happens slowly, so that two people can fall in love more naturally. When your soulmate sees the outline of their mark on your hip, it darkens._

The bruises, the chemical burns, and the injection sites all began to fade over time. Except for the black mark on her hip. That had appeared just after her rescue.

The other half of her of her soulmate tattoo was starting to surface.

Her half, on her left hip, was the pointed circle of the rebellion. It had been strange to see during her childhood when all her friends had easily recognizable shapes like flowers or snowflakes. But it made sense now. And now, her soulmate's half was appearing on her right hip.

Over the next few months, the outline of it began to take shape and grow darker against her skin, but it was still unrecognizable.

One morning, after getting other of the shower, Leia looked in the mirror and noticed that the outline was complete: The Millennium Falcon.

00

Han didn't notice his mark's appearance at first. It was weeks, months, maybe, by the time he finally noticed it. It already had a definite shape: the rebellion insignia. He wondered what that might mean, if it matched the person he hoped it did.

He glanced at his left hip, at the blackened shape of his ship and wondered if that image was coming out on her skin right now.

00

The outline had been complete for nearly a month. She hadn't shown it to Han, hadn't even mentioned it's appearance to anyone. It occasionally happened that two people's marks didn't match up, or that one person's wasn't finished as fast as the other's. So, she existed as a person with a ¾ mark, just waiting for the day when she felt she could finally show Han what had started to appear the moment they'd met.

00

They'd been ambushed by desperados while out on a supply mission and Leia had been hit. She felt the sting and the bite of gravel in her cheek as she hit the ground. Then, she was dreaming. Dreaming about someone yelling, dreaming about floating, dreaming about being held close. She heard her name whispered rhythmically, soothingly, over and over. She felt warm, loving hands taking care of her wound. She dreamt that a soft mouth kissed her temple.

When she woke up, she was lying on her side, facing the wall, her burned side exposed. Han was sitting up in the bed next to her, his leg pressed into her spine, supporting some of her weight and keeping her from rolling onto the burn. His warm hand was placed gently over the outline of the Falcon etched onto her hip. She looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't look at it, I swear," he promised her. Soulmate tattoos were sacred, personal things, and it warmed her heart to know that he hadn't wanted to invade her privacy, even though the mark led to him.

"Look," she commanded gently. He hesitated a moment before slowly peeling his hand away. Leia sat up as dark pigment filled the outline of his beloved freighter on her hip. He grinned at her.

Leia returned his smile as she brushed her thumb across the black skin. He took his hand from her body for just a moment and rolled to his side to face her.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded and Han untucked his shirt, pulling it partway up his belly. She ghosted her fingers over the image of the Falcon on his left hip that matched the new one on her right before drawing her eyes across the smooth planes of his body to the empty Rebellion insignia. It immediately started to darken.

Her fingers reached to brush this spot, too, and he caught her hand in his. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I wanted it to be you," she murmured into his ear. "I wanted it to be you so badly."

"It's me, sweetheart," he promised. She drew him downwards to kiss her on the lips once before she fell asleep again. He stayed beside her while she slumbered, tracing that black tattoo that assured him of what he'd known for a long time: He and Leia belonged together.

 _AN: Thank you to all of those that have reviewed-I've tried to reply to those of you that I can! To guest reviewers, thank you so much! I love your reviews!_


	5. A New Wind Now Blows

_AN: I am taking a brief hiatus from my hiatus to post a few more chapters to this collection! If you follow me on tumblr, you've probably already read these, and if you've commented, thank you!_

 _This story is another Fix-TFA!_

"Ma'am, Maz Kanata has just requested permission to land," the control tower technician informed her over the comm.

"Send her in when she's touched down," Leia requested. 20 standard minutes later, the tiny yellow being marched into Leia's office and clamored up onto her desk. Maz looked hard at Leia, spinning her goggles to get a new perspective.

"In your eyes, I see great sorrow."

"My brother is still missing, my son has fallen to the dark side, and my husband is dead," Leia replied, trying to keep her tone even.

"Perhaps you need a new perspective. The living force is all around us." Leia sighed. While she loved Maz and appreciated what she'd done for her and Han over the years, she could be very trying at times.

"I am not sure I trust the force anymore," Leia answered.

"Ah. I sense a changing of the winds," Maz stated cryptically. "Come. There is something I must show you."

"Maz, I really…"

"No buts. This is very important," the little creature insisted, jumping off the desk and walking out the door. Leia had no choice but to follow. For a being less than a meter high, Maz could move very rapidly. It took no time at all for them to arrive at the ramp of Maz's ship. She gestured a small, yellow hand and Leia went up the ramp.

The ship was extraordinarily quiet, and Leia's ears immediately latched on to the first sound she heard: snoring. Not just any snoring. _His_ snoring. Leia's eyes snapped to Maz, who was smiling knowingly.

"Third door on the left." Leia could hardly breath as she walked the long corridor. The door was open and she shut her eyes as she rounded the corner to look into the room. The snoring was, indeed, coming from this room and it sounded exactly like her husband's. Leia opened her eyes slowly and grabbed the doorframe for support.

Pale and exhausted, but definitely her Han. Tears clouded her vision and she began trembling. As if sensing her, he stirred and the snoring stopped.

"Sweetheart," he called to her, sitting up stiffly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He held his arms open for her and Leia walked cautiously across the room, as if moving too quickly would wake her from the dream.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Maz knew it was going to happen, I guess, and she somehow got me off the base. I just remember waking up when they pulled me out of the bacta." Leia halted a few feet away from him, afraid to close the final distance. "Leia, if you don't come over here, I'm gonna come over there, which will mean pulling this thing out of my arm," Han said, gesturing to the IV, "and that's probably gonna hurt. Come here," he beckoned.

Leia finally closed the distance and Han put his hands on her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away her tears and she leaned forward, a signal he knew very well after 35 years. He couldn't stop kissing her once he'd started, deep, hungry kisses that most normal couples would have given up after a few years of marriage. She responded with equal fervor, drawing him even closer with a hand on the back of his head. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he massaged her back. It had been so long, far too long, since they'd been together like this, and Han hoped it would take many, many more times like this before they were caught up.

Maz cleared her throat rather loudly from the doorway. Han and Leia turned, startled by the interruption, but did not pull out of each other's arms.

"A new wind now blows," she said, closing the door as she left.

"Come here," Han whispered. Leia happily complied.

 _AN: I love your reviews!_


	6. About a Kiss

_AN: Han and Leia reflect individually on their first kiss, and then go in for a second._

Han pulled himself up off the floor from where he'd been working on the reverse powerflux coupling. He wondered how often he could say that he regretted a kiss before. The answer was never. Han Solo didn't regret things. It wasn't in his nature. Well, he didn't really _regret_ kissing Leia, but it may have been a mistake. Maybe he'd pushed her too hard. She might be bold and brave and tough on the outside, but deep down, she was still a princess, and a young one at that. Leia'd probably never had much experience with any of this.

He hadn't seen her all afternoon. The fighting, he could handle. The arguing and the insult-hurling and the yelling, sure. But this silence? It was deafening. _You used to be so good with women, Solo,_ he thought to himself. What had happened? _You spent two years chasing the ice princess_.

She made him feel different than any woman ever had in his life, different than any woman would ever be able to make him feel again. He was pretty sure that he'd never _want_ another woman for the rest of his life, and quite frankly, he was alright with that. Han Solo was alright with the fact that he no longer had any desire to kiss or sleep with or talk to or _look at_ anyone other than Leia for the _rest of his life_. Of that, he was sure. But did Leia feel that way?

This is the reason why he stayed as far away from relationships as possible. But he wanted this. Sith, he _wanted_ this. And he didn't just want to kiss her, although he would be lying to say that wasn't a big part of it. He wanted to argue with her and laugh with her and know all of the things that made her happy and sad and angry.

He was falling in love with Leia Organa and there was nothing he could do about it.

00

Leia sighed and continued to stare out the viewport at the dingy cave outside. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers across her lips.

Why had she let him do that? It had without a doubt been the worst kiss of her life. For one thing, it had been slow, so slow she'd been breathless. For another, he had been so close, too close for her to properly get her arms around his neck. And his mouth had moved against hers so…perfectly— _damn it._

Leia liked it. She hated that she liked it. And worse than that, she wanted him to do it again. She wanted to kiss him back and she didn't want to be interrupted.

' _Stop it. He's leaving, and where's that going to leave you? High, dry, and broken-hearted._ '

He was leaving. Right. She couldn't afford to loosen her defenses, even for a second, because letting him in would give him the power to hurt her. Leia sighed again and wondered if the old saying was true; if it really _was_ better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

 _His absence is going to break your heart no matter what._ There was no way she was going to make it out of this without getting hurt. She was in too deep. No matter how much she fought it, no matter how much she denied it, no matter how much she tried to change her mind, she was falling in love with Han Solo.

Maybe the best way to fall in love was to try to avoid it altogether.

00

Leia was inventorying supplies in the main hold. The door swept open and she was suddenly pressed up against a stack of crates, Han's warm hands on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna count to three and then I'm gonna kiss you. If you don't want me to, you have till then to say so." She looked into his eyes to see that he was entirely serious.

 _Damn it, Han._ I _was supposed to start this._

"One…two…" She pulled his lips to hers before he could get to three.

 _AN: Tis a sin to read and not review!_


	7. Coming Out

_AN: Han and Leia haven't formally told the high command about their relationship yet. Han, ever the diplomat, takes care of that._

Han and Leia were getting comfortable in his bunk one night after Leia's shift finished. It was their first night together after the insanity that had followed the battle of Endor and they'd been separated for nearly two standard weeks. The small room was filled with the quiet sound of hurried kisses, labored breathing, and whispered sweet nothings. Leia's comm. chimed from the night stand, but neither of them seemed inclined to break away. It chimed a few more times and Leia sighed.

"I thought you were off duty," he muttered, trailing kisses down her neck.

"I am."

Leia's hand left Han's arm and ran across the table. Her fingers fumbled across the surface of the comm. link for the silence key. In her haste, however, she hit the answer key instead.

"Princess, please answer! The high command is getting very worried!" Han took it from Leia.

"This is General Solo. You can just run back to the high command and tell them that the princess is with me and she will be until morning. Okay? And another thing. We don't want to be bothered," Han said with finality, turning the receiver completely off and tossing it carelessly back to the nightstand.

"You certainly have a way with people," she muttered, kissing the shell of his ear.

"I don't need to be good with people. I'm good enough with you."

 _AN: Santa brings coal for those who don't review!_


	8. Marking My Territory

_AN: Han accidentally leaves a mark, and Leia can't help but get revenge._

"Hey, hotshot." Han looked up in surprise. Leia was standing on the edge of the engine pit, smiling down at him.

"Hey, princess," he greeted happily, wiping his hands on a rag and pulling himself out of the pit. "To what do I owe this rare visit?"

"I took the afternoon off," she answered, pulling his mouth down to hers. Han was surprised, but responded enthusiastically, pulling her close and bending her backwards.

"I wish you'd take the afternoon off more often," he whispered when they came up for air. "How can you look so good in a greasy old shirt?" He looked down her body at the faded white tee shirt she wore with her khakis.

"I had a pretty good teacher," she replied, tugging at his shirtfront. He kissed her hard, letting his hands roam. "What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Marking my territory," he growled.

"Minister?" Someone called from the ramp. Leia sighed and pulled out of Han's embrace. They were mostly composed by the time Mon Mothma walked in.

"Yes, Chancellor?"

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, but I have a few things I'd like to go over with you before the Hosnians arrive tomorrow."

"Certainly," she agreed, though Han could tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't thrilled about this interruption. Leia gave him a private smile and mouthed ' _later'_ to him before turning to follow Mon Mothma to the ramp.

Han nearly snorted: there was a greasy black handprint on her white shirt, right on her-

"Leia, take my jacket," he called after her, tossing his black leather jacket to her. She looked at him strangely, but threw it over her shoulders anyway. He didn't mind the thought of her walking around the _hangar_ with his handprint on her backside, but the _senate building_ …

00

Leia applied a thick layer of her brightest red lipstick before sauntering boldly back into the Falcon with Han's jacket slung over her shoulder. Han was working with a drill and didn't hear her come in. He was startled considerably when she turned his chin towards her and laid a searing kiss on his lips and trailed her lips down his neck.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly when she pulled out of his arms and walked out of the room.

"Marking my territory," she replied, shutting their bedroom door. He was halfway across the room to follow her when Chewbacca walked in.

[What's on your face?] He chuffed. Han glanced into the shaving mirror hung outside the crew quarters: a long trail of red lipstick lead from his mouth to his collar.

"Oh, just… Leia, bein' smart."

[More like you're playing dumb.] Chewie retorted. [And let me guess. You loved every minute of it.]

"Every damn second."

"Han, are you here?" Luke called, coming through the small corridor. The jedi took one look at his brother-in-law's marked face, turned on his heel, and left them to their shenanigans.

 _AN: Please r+r!_


	9. Your Hair Smells Like Butterflies

_AN: Last one for today...Han has a tooth pulled and gets a bit confused about a few things..._

Han stumbled through the room and caught sight of a petite brunette.

"Princess?"

"Han, why are you up and about?"

"I think I'm drunk," Han determined. "I _never_ get drunk."

"It's just the painkillers. Sit down."

"Did 'Tilles bring some weird drink to sabacc? Or I bet that Chewie brought that stuff from Kashyyk. One glass of that stuff and you get _smashed_ ," he informed her seriously, leaning heavily on his elbow.

"No, you just had a tooth pulled, remember? You're feeling the effect of the painkillers and the numbing agent," she soothed, guiding him to a chair.

"I promise I don't get drunk, Princess. That would be bun-ecoming a office-ear," he slurred. ' _Because nothing else you do is unbecoming an officer,'_ she thought.

"Well, you're going to drink this." She pushed a glass of water into his hand and he slopped most of it down his front.

"During those briefin's, you know, I watch you. All the time. You're the prettiest thing in the whole room." Leia blushed slightly.

"Being that my competition is Rieekan and Dodonna, I'd certainly hope so. Now drink that."

"You're beautiful when you yell at people," he informed her. She snorted.

"Just what I always wanted to hear."

"You know, Luke says you'll never love a guy like me. That's sad 'cause he's right, you know." Han muttered as Leia pulled him up out of the chair.

"You need to go to bed."

"Are you takin' me to bed? He asked hopefully as she half-dragged him towards the bed.

"Something like that."

"You know, Leia, maybe we should git married sometime. We could get a house and have some kids. I bet our kids would be as pretty as you. We could go to the PTA…that sounds like great 'dea, Princess. Let's git married." Leia looked at him incredulously.

"You amaze me."

"How much'id we drink?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and lied.

"Loads. You're going to have quite the headache when you wake up," she told him as he yanked at his boots.

"Turn 'round, princess. I gotta take my clothes off."

"Turn around?"

"Yeah. Turn 'roun'," he said impatiently. She put her back to him and waited until she heard him wrestling with the blankets.

"I like you, ya know," he told her when she came over to the bedside.

"I know."

"As more 'n a friend."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Ok, hotshot." Han began snoring lightly. Leia turned off the lights and went to contact her aide.

"Seri, please cancel my morning appointments tomorrow. I'm not sure if my husband will be quite coherent by then," she asked.

"Certainly, Minister Organa-Solo. I hope he feels better." Leia disconnected the call and returned to their bedroom. A lazy morning in bed with her husband didn't sound so bad. She kicked his boots under the bed and threw his clothes into the hamper, her own following. She slid between the sheets, snuggling against his side.

"Oh, hey. It's you," he greeted. She was pleased to find that his muscle memory hadn't faded as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You think you'll remember me by morning?"

"I hope so. You seem worth remembering." Leia drew him closer.

"You're cute when you're stoned," she teased, snuggling into his chest. He let out a silly little giggle and buried his nose against her scalp.

"Your hair smells like butterflies."

 _AN: Reviews make me happy!_

 _I have a week of finals and then I will be on break for a few weeks! I have a chapter of Alderaanian Tango in the works-set in the same 'verse as the last one (I am considering a break-out fic in that universe, any thoughts?)- and I am writing/have written a few secret santa fics, which I may publish here, eventually, also. And of course, we have the 1960's AU Holiday fic to look forward to, as well! -Organanation_


	10. Moments Like These

Leia had settled at her desk hours ago, right after dinner. Han, who was fighting space lag after his most recent mission, had turned in not long after. Leia had decided to get some work done while he rested, hopefully earning herself some free time when her husband was back on Coruscant time.

She'd been contemplating throwing the towel in and joining him for the past 30 minutes as her eyes drooped closed and her mouth opened involuntarily in a yawn once again.

She leaned back in her chair and jumped a bit when his arms closed around her.

"When are you coming to bed?" He asked, pushing his face into Leia's neck to avoid the bright lights, leaving a few sleepy kisses along her collar bone.

"Soon," she promised. "I thought you went to bed hours ago."

"I slept for a little while, but I'm lonely," he complained, reaching carefully up to her face to gently tug her reading glasses off. He kissed her cheek. "The only reason I come home is so that I can cuddle in bed with my wife. That don't work well when she decides to be up til all hours," he mumbled sleepily, coming around from behind her to perch against the edge of her desk.

"The _only_ reason you come home? And here I thought you liked me for my personality," she replied, standing and leaning against him.

"Come to bed with me and we'll discuss personalities in the morning," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and putting his cheek against the top of her hair.

"Okay," Leia agreed. She snapped off her desk lamp and followed him to their bedroom. She started around for her side of the bed, but Han caught her and scooped her up.

"Oh no, you don't. We're gonna snuggle, remember?" he asked. He placed her gently on his side of the bed near the center, climbing in after her and bringing the covers up around them. He snuggled against her and wound his long limbs around her petite frame. Leia turned her head for a brief kiss that Han clumsily accepted before his head fell onto the pillow they were sharing.

Leia's thumb gently rubbed his shoulder as he began snoring. Work would always be there tomorrow. She'd never run out of things to do. Moments like these, however, were precious, and she was going to savor every last one.

 _AN: Please R &R!_


	11. LBD'S and Cherry Grenadine

_AN: Written for ajediwholovesthebeatles on tumblr, who asked for college AU where Han spills a drink on Leia and ruins her dress. Slightly NSFW._

Leia put on another coat of Shara's blood red lipstick and looked herself over in the mirror once more. She had a new dress on—one that her mother would _definitely_ not approve of. It was black and covered in glitter, had a high collar with geometric cutouts ending just over the cleavage, more cutouts at the waist and all over the back, and a tight skirt that covered nothing more than it needed to. She had on leggings with lace and sky-high heels that made her short legs look a mile long. Shara and Jyn had spent a better part of the afternoon curling her waist-length hair and doing her makeup.

"Damn, Leia. You are going to _slay_ at this party," Jyn complimented, bumping her from in front of the mirror with her hip.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Leia answered. "I'm sure Cassian won't be able to resist." Jyn had been talking with a Cassian Andor for weeks. She was hoping that tonight would be the night he took things a step or two further. "You look amazing, too," Leia said to Shara. The three girls laughed: Shara was dressed in yoga pants and one of her boyfriend's sweatshirts.

There was a knock on the door of their dorm room and Shara opened it to admit her fiancé, Kes, and Leia's brother, Luke.

"Hi, guys—Leia, are you wearing _that?_ " Leia shot a look at Luke.

"I'm finally over my break-up, Luke. I want to go out and have fun. I don't need _you_ telling me how to dress. Now come on, or we're going to be late," Leia said, taking Jyn's hand and marching toward the door. "Have a nice night," she called to Kes and Shara, who weren't coming.

"You, too."

The party was in full swing when they arrived at the frat house. Cassian stole Jyn from Leia's arm and they disappeared through the crowd. Leia found a group of girls dancing in the living room, and she happily joined them. Leia was finally enjoying herself, letting go and having fun after breaking up with Tom.

Their group expanded until the room was completely full and Leia couldn't move two steps in any direction without running in to somebody. Leia turned, trying to snake her way through the crowd. She could see the kitchen when she felt something cold and wet running down her dress.

"What the-"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't see you there," a deep voice apologized. She felt a hand close around her upper arm and lead her through the crowd to the less-crammed kitchen. Leia looked up at the guy who'd spilled on her. He was tall and wearing a frat shirt and a leather jacket. She probably would have been pretty attracted to him if he hadn't just dumped his entire cup down her front. _At least it's not vomit,_ she thought to herself.

In the weird lighting of the kitchen, Leia could see that whatever he'd been drinking was red and sticky. She grabbed a few paper towels and started dabbing at her dress. The glitter attached to the dress started coming off.

"Oh, damn it. This dress was brand new, and now look!" she exclaimed, holding out her hands that were covered in red juice and black glitter.

"I'm really sorry," he said again, dampening some napkins to get the stickiness off her skin. Leia squealed and grabbed the napkins from him.

"Stop that," she demanded. A smirk played over his lips.

"Little ticklish, are we sweetheart?"

"Do _not_ call me that. I am _not_ ticklish and I sure as _hell_ am _not_ your sweetheart," she bit. He leaned back against the counter and continued to give her that annoyingly handsome smirk as she continued to wipe the liquid off her skin.

"I could take you upstairs. Clean you up real good," he promised. Leia's hands froze and she brought her eyes up to meet his at a dangerously slow pace.

"My brother is here somewhere and he will beat you within an inch of your life."

"Your _brother?_ Wait, are you Skywalker's little sister?"

"We happen to be _twins_."

"And you happen to be about four foot nothing and weigh 90 pounds soaking wet," he countered.

"I'm _five_ foot nothing, thank you _very_ much. You forget the old saying, 'Though she be small, she be fierce.'"

"Oh, forgive me," he apologized teasingly.

"What is this, anyways?" Leia asked, gesturing to the napkins that were coming apart on her skin as she tried to rid herself of the red beverage.

"Ah, I dunno. Antilles is pourin.' Looks like there's some grenadine in it. You spilled it before I had a chance to try it," he lamented.

"Well, I hope I didn't put too much of a kink in your hangover," Leia snarked.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'll just tell 'tilles to leave out the grenadine next time." Leia rolled her eyes. He reached out and swiped a finger over her spattered shoulder, licking off the red residue. "Mhm. Cherry." Leia raised her eyebrows. "I like cherry," he added. Leia looked down at her ruined dress and gave a few more half-hearted swipes at her skin.

"I don't think this is going to work."

"I'm really sorry about that dress. It looked damn good on you," he said sincerely.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have been able to bring it home, anyhow. I don't think my mother would approve," she admitted.

"Come upstairs. You can borrow one of my shirts."

"I don't even know your name."

"Han Solo, your worship."

"Okay, hotshot. Show me what you've got."

00

"Where have you been?" Shara asked when Leia crept in to their dorm at 9 the next morning.

"I texted you. I just stayed with a friend," Leia excused. She was wearing her leggings and a borrowed sweatshirt, her hair thrown back in a messy braid.

"With a friend?" Shara repeated.

"Yeah," Leia responded, closing the door and turning to dump her bag on her bed.

"Solo? You were with _Han Solo?!_ " Shara exclaimed. Leia whirled.

"How did you know that?"

"He loaned you his sweatshirt," Shara said, pointing. Leia wrenched her neck around and pulled at the shoulder of her shirt. 'SOLO' was written across the back in large block letters. She blushed bright red. Jyn sat up groggily from her upper bunk.

"Damn, Leia. You don't mess around. Solo'd _never_ give his letters to just _anybody_ ," she teased.

"How'd things go with Cassian?" Leia asked, trying to distract them.

"Great. We made out for a while. Now tell us about Han," Jyn demanded. Leia looked between her roommates and sighed.

"Fine. He dumped his drink all over my dress and it wouldn't come off with a napkin, so he offered to let me clean up in his room, because he lives in the house," Leia explained, hoping that would satisfy her friends but knowing full well that it wouldn't.

"You disappeared from that party before midnight. Are you telling me that it took you nine hours to get a few ounces of vodka off?" Jyn asked. Leia mumbled her response.

"What was that? Did you just say ' _he used his tongue'_?" Leia cringed and nodded.

" _Leia!"_ the girls both squealed.

"You and Han Solo did it at that party last night?!" Jyn asked. She nodded again as her phone vibrated. She glanced at the message and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"And you're gonna do it again, aren't you?" Shara asked.

"Damn straight."


	12. I'll Have What She's Having

_AN: MandyQ requested a hanxleia exchange similar to the "you can't be friends if you're attracted to each other" conversation from the classic romance film "When Harry Met Sally." They are convincing themselves that they aren't attracted to each other so that they can be friends. No one is very convinced._

Han and Leia at some point had one of those "when Harry met Sally"/men-and-women-can't-be-friends-if-they're-attracted-to-each-other conversations after which both denied that they found the other one attractive JUST so that they could both claim to be friends with each other (write this one, organanation ). No one was fooled.

Luke looked tensely between his friends gathered around the small table in the Falcon's lounge. Han and Chewbacca were, of course, present, and Leia had been kind enough to grace them with her presence. It had been only a few minutes before Han and Leia had begun arguing about something or another.

"Isn't it nice to be among friends? Luke asked.

"Oh, no, kid. Her worship and I ain't friends."

"Of course we're friends," Leia defended.

"We are?" Han asked.

"We speak on a daily basis about things other than work. We have dispensed, in private, with using formal titles. I believe that makes us friends," Leia postulated. Luke and Chewie sat back, trying not to get involved.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive?" Leia repeated.

"Yeah, your worship. _Attractive_. Handsome. You know."

"Why do you ask?" she queried nervously.

"Because. People can't be friends if they think the other one is attractive. It brings in feelings and stuff and that just gets in the way of them being friends.

"Who came up with that nerf-brained idea? Involving _feelings_ ruins a friendship?" Leia demanded.

"Does it matter? Even if you don't agree with the premise, I think it's awfully fishy that you are debating _that_ and not the fact that you might think I'm handsome."

"What? You're lucky I've been drinking or I wouldn't be able to follow this conversation," Leia captioned, taking another sip. "I _don't_ think you're handsome or anything, for the record," she stated.

"Well, alright then. Guess you can be friends with me," Han acquiesced.

"And you?" Leia pushed.

"What about me?"

"Do you think _I'm_ attractive?"

"I—well, no. 'Course not. Not at all. I don't think you're pretty or attractive or…er, I don't know. Beautiful or anything. Not one bit. We're friends, remember?" Han stumbled.

"I suppose," Leia consented, somewhat dejectedly.

"What's wrong?"

"How in the stars am I supposed to react to that? I'm not asking you to tell me that I'm the most beautiful think you've ever laid eyes on or anything, but you don't think I'm even _a little bit_ attractive?"

"That's what the rules say, sweetheart. Honestly, what would you rather have? _Another_ person to tell you how good you make that snowsuit look or how beautiful your hair looks when you wear it wrapped up like that or the way your eyes sparkle when you get mad…or you could have a friend," Han inquired.

"I suppose you're right."

"Wait—does that mean you think _I'm_ a little bit handsome?" Han asked suddenly.

"No! Not at all! That's the rules." They didn't speak for a moment and the only sound was the air recyclers and the clinking of the ice in the bottom of Luke's glass.

"Yeah, well, I definitely don't think you're beautiful," Han stated.

"Good, because I don't find you handsome— _at all_ ," Leia replied. Luke and Chewie shared a pointed glance and downed the remainder of their drinks.

"Alright, well, thanks for a nice evening," Luke said, taking his leave.

"I should be getting back, too," Leia chorused.

"Right, well, g'night."

[Kiss her, you kriffing idiot,] Chewbacca grumbled, heading deeper into the ship.

"Nobody asked you!" Han called after him before turning quickly back to Leia.

"I do appreciate having you as a friend, Han," she admitted, brushing her hand over his and hurrying away.

"So do I," he mumbled when she was gone. "You're beautiful."


	13. Getting Cozy

_AN: Someone on tumblr requested Christmas fluff, but because I had already written 'All is Merry and Bright' and because I didn't get the request until the 26th, I wrote post-holiday Hanxleia snuggles. Involving the EU kids. Slightly NSFW._

Leia woke naturally, not to the sound of a jarring alarm or the terror of a nightmare. She felt the familiar weight of her husband's arm over her waist as she stirred into wakefulness. The house was blissfully quiet, the only sounds being the furnace and Han's gentle snoring. She basked in the rare treat of being able to stay in bed, snuggled up to him. Leia rubbed his arm gently, appreciating the warm feel of his skin and the strength of the muscle beneath it.

Han shifted against her and began nuzzling sleepily into her neck.

"Good morning," Leia murmured, bringing her hand up to tangle into his hair.

"It ain't mornin'. 'T's too early to be mornin'," he replied sleepily, kissing her shoulder. Leia chuckled and rolled to face him. Han pulled her closer, happy to turn his affections to her mouth.

"It's nearly nine," Leia marveled, getting a glimpse of the clock on Han's side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder to look.

"Wow. Are you sure we brought the kids back from Luke's?" he teased. The Solo family had been at her brother and sister-in-law's the previous day, celebrating Winter Fete.

"I thought so. Maybe they're still sleeping. They were pretty tired last night," Leia returned, snuggling into his warmth.

"I'm surprised Anakin isn't up yet. He was asleep before we left Luke and Mara's; I figured he'd be awake at the crack of dawn," Han drawled, his voice low and rough from sleep. Leia couldn't resist kissing him again.

"I thought Jace and Jaina would be up by now, too. They were pretty excited to tear into their new model sets."

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll sleep til lunchtime," Han wished.

"Those three? Miss breakfast? Not likely. They're yours, remember? No skipping meals in this house," Leia giggled.

"Too bad. I was hoping to keep you for myself for a while," he breathed into her ear. "Remember when we were first married and we'd stay up late gettin' cozy on the couch, and then we'd stay in bed till the middle of the day and get cozier, and then we'd make breakfast and get even _cozier_ on the kitchen counter," he reminded her, moving over top of her.

"Well, I can't make any promises about the kitchen, but I don't see why we can't get cozy right here," Leia offered. Han grinned wickedly, leaning in to kiss her hungrily.

A crash came from the kitchen, followed by a chorus of shushing. Leia rolled her eyes and wiggled toward the edge of the bed.

"Hey, now. That didn't sound like glass breaking or anything like that. They think we're sleepin', and I don't hear anybody coming to wake us up. It's been more than a week," Han pleaded. "Get back here and let me kiss you, woman," he demanded. Leia turned an ear toward the hall for a moment before turning her face back up to Han.

"It hasn't been more than a week, hotshot. We _got cozy_ the day before Fete," she reminded, meeting his kisses.

"Doesn't count," he murmured against her mouth. "Holidays don't count. Holidays-"

"Cozy now. Explain later," she replied urgently. Han dropped his lips back to hers.

 _AN: That's it for today! Thanks for reading, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	14. Endor Engagement

_AN: Written from a prompt on tumblr: Han and Leia's engagement immediately following ROTJ!_

Han looked across the small table at the beautiful woman, sipping her kaf. She was wearing his shirt, and it made him smile. She'd had her hair in two long braids wound around her head yesterday, and she hadn't bothered to undo it before they fell into bed together the night before. He'd, of course, helped her with the pins, but they'd been in too much of a hurry to get the braids all undone. Now, the braids hung messily around her shoulders, stray strands sticking out close to her scalp, where he'd tried to get his hands in it despite it being tightly braided.

Leia was staring sleepily into her mug, as if mesmerized by the tiny bubbles on the surface that appeared after she stirred it. She must have felt his gaze, because she looked up at him expectantly and set her kaf on the table.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how pretty my girl is, what a lucky son of a bantha I am to have you," he replied, sipping his kaf and waiting for her reaction.

Instead of the snarky response and brush off he expected, her sleepy smile grew until it glowed a million watts, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"No, I'm serious," he insisted. Leia giggled demurely and scooted around the bench to be nearer. Han adjusted his position so she could crawl over him and recline with her back against his chest. "I could spend every morning for the rest of my life like this with you."

"I don't think that's very plausible, but it does sound quite nice," Leia admitted, taking his arm from the back of the bench and wrapping it across her stomach. "Waking up and having breakfast together…"

"Showering together…" he added, tickling her.

"I'm not going to sit here if you're going to behave like that, nerfherder," she teased, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Well, then, I'd better behave myself," he replied seriously, moving his hands to a very incendiary position.

"Nerfherder," she murmured, reaching for her kaf.

"I love you," Han whispered, tucking a kiss behind her ear.

"It's sad to think that this will all be over in a few days," she mumbled. They'd been given a few days furlough after the Battle of Endor, and they'd decided to take advantage of every second of it by staying on Endor. Their time was almost up, however, and they'd soon be going back to the busy reality of military life.

"It doesn't have to end," he offered.

"Our furlough? I'm sorry to tell you this, Han, but our furlough _will_ be ending."

"No, this," he answered, tightening his arms around Leia.

"I don't want this to end," she said seriously, sitting up and turning to face him.

"Neither do I. I—I'm not breaking up with you, Leia. Stars, no." Relief washed over her face. "I'm, uh, I'm asking you to _marry_ me. Will you? Marry me, Leia?"

"Oh—stars, yes. Yes," she repeated, stretching over his legs on the bench and kissing him, nearly knocking her kaf over in the process.

"You will?"

"Yes, Han. Before we go back to the Alliance. Today, even."

They were married under the bright Endor sun, amidst the trees, surrounded in love.


	15. Scars

_AN: Written for Knighted Rogue and MandyQ. Han asks Leia why she's never been curious about his scars._

"How come you've never asked me about this?" Han queried one night while they were lying in bed, wrapped up in each other. She leaned back on her elbow. He was pointing to the scar on his chin.

"I don't know. I guess I've never been too curious about it," Leia admitted. "Why?"

"Most women, it's the first thing they ask about. And then they want to touch it and kiss it," Han explained. Leia sat back.

"Aww, flyboy, are you feeling rejected because I haven't fawned over one of the hundreds of scars on your magnificent body?" she asked in a dry, teasing tone.

"Not _rejected_ —nevermind. Just forget it," he replied quickly, pulling her towards him.

"Is this really upsetting you? Are you bothered because I haven't behaved the same way other women have with you before?"

"No, no. _That_ could never bother me," Han assured her, moving his hand over her back. "One of the perks of having a scar is that women like it; it makes 'em want to touch you."

"I guess _some_ women think it's attractive. I'm just not a scars-and-bruises kind of girl. I am more attracted to your personality and…to the way you think," Leia explained. Han rolled his eyes.

"Really? My _mind?_ "

"Mm, I do particularly enjoy watching you walk away from me when you wear those brown bloodstripes that are a size too small," she admitted, resting her hand suggestively on his hip. He gave her a smug smile and she leaned down to kiss it off.

"Don't you at least want to know where it came from?" Han asked. Leia sighed and sat up.

"Well, you told Luke it was from bar fight, and you told Antilles and Janson that it's from a jealous woman, and you told Carlist and Jan it was from the Navy, and you told Hobbie that it was from a wookiee, although I think that was just to freak him out, and you always tell women it's from a speeder accident," she listed.

"I didn't know you were payin' attention, Your Worship, especially to that last part."

"Well? Which is it?"

"I cut it open somethin' awful when I was learning how to shave. I've never seen so much blood," he admitted, laughing. "I've never told that to another person, even Chewie." She chuckled and drew her fingers over the mark lazily.

"I _do_ think you're handsome," she promised. "If we each spent even a few seconds kissing the other person's scars, though, we'd be here for a very long time and we'd never get to anything fun," she reasoned.

"That's very true," he conceded.

"Would you mind too much if we got back to those fun things now?" she asked innocently. He rolled her beneath him and started lavishing kisses across her face.

"Not at all."

 _AN: Please read and review!_


	16. Snow Day

_AN:Tropey stuff. Han and Leia walk through a snow storm and find a lodge. They have only one room left, and it has only one bed, so it looks like Han and Leia are going to have to *gasp* share a bed... Pre-ESB._

They hadn't expected it to start snowing. Wasn't that why he'd brought her here in the first place, to get away from the snow and the cold on Hoth? Leia'd had a cough for a few weeks, and so he'd suggested they make a run to a warm planet for supplies. But somehow, they'd ended up in the mountains, and now they were stuck in the middle of a blizzard with a busted speeder.

"The map says there's a lodge up ahead. We should stop there til the storm blows over," Leia suggested. Han nodded. They bundled up and started for the lodge. 20 standard minutes later, the lodge loomed out of the blowing snow.

"Howdy, folks. What can I do for you?" asked the large, smiling man behind the desk. _We walk into the only place for_ parsecs _in the middle of a kriffin'_ blizzard _and we'd like to rent some camping equipment,_ Han snarked in his head.

"We'd like a room," Leia shivered.

"You're in luck. I've got just one left. It'll be perfect for a young couple like you, and I won't even upcharge you for it, seein' how the storm is s'bad." Leia signed fake names to the register and Han dug out the credits. "Follow me," the innkeeper invited warmly.

He led them through the ornate lodge to the second level, through a few winding corridors past several rooms.

"Here we go, folks! Soak in the tub might help you thaw out, or turn on the fireplace," the man said, unlocking the last door in the hall and motioning Leia and Han inside. "Or, I'm sure you know a good way to warm up. The honeymoon suite. Have a nice night," he wished. Han and Leia whirled.

"Wait—wait, sir!" The innkeeper turned back. "Can you help us out? Our speeder is a few klicks down the road. Starter froze. Could you give me a lift back there, maybe lend me some jumper cables?" Han asked. "Just so that it's here and doesn't get—uh—damaged? By the plows?" _Or so the supplies don't get grabbed and our cover doesn't get blown and we make it off this kriffing iceball alive?_ The man looked between Han and Leia for a moment and shook his head.

"If…if that's what you really want, son." Han nodded.

"You warm up. I'll be back in a while," he promised Leia.

"Please be careful," she returned. The innkeeper was still watching, so Han dropped a ghost of a kiss over her forehead before turning and following the man down the hall.

Leia flashed her eyes around the small room. One bed, covered in cozy blankets, a magnificent fireplace, and a bathroom with a massive hot tub. It had been so long since she'd had a bath. It would take Han at least a half-hour to return…

Before she could change her mind, she filled the tub with hot water and sunk in.

The steam loosened the crud in her chest, making her cough, but she was deliciously warm. Deciding it would be best to be dressed when Han returned, Leia drained the tub and pulled her pajamas on. She curled up in front of the fireplace and waited for him to return.

When Han stumbled in, he was covered in partially melting snow. Leia jumped up to help him.

"Speeder's ok. Supplies are good, too," he shivered. Leia peeled off his gloves and unzipped his coat when his stiff fingers couldn't do it. She began coughing again as they sank down in front of the fireplace. "That doesn't sound good, sweetheart," he said. She shrugged, taking his fingers in her hands and rubbing briskly to get the blood flowing.

"Well, you're freezing," she rasped.

"This is great. We try to go somewhere warm and they have a freak snowstorm," he teased.

"Just our luck, hotshot."

"Can you grab a blanket off the bed?" he requested. She nodded and went to retrieve one.

"Han, the mattress is heated. Come on." He looked up at her. She didn't have to ask twice. The next thing he knew, he lying in a warm bed, looking into Leia's giant eyes as she tried not to cough on him. Han fell asleep very quickly in the warm, quiet room.

He woke up in the wee hours of the morning to Leia sitting up at the edge of the bed, coughing. He was groggy at best, so it seemed like the most natural thing in the galaxy to pull her to his chest when she laid back down.

"You okay?"

"Mhm," she mumbled sleepily, snuggling in to him. "Did you get warm?"

"Mhm."

"Do you think Antilles and the rest of the rogues are going to figure this out?"

"That we slept together in the only bed in a honeymoon suite?" She nodded. "Honestly, princess, I'm not sure that this ain't a dream," he admitted.

"It can be a dream if you want," Leia murmured. He didn't. He wanted it to be his reality for the rest of his life.

 _AN: Who could have ever guessed that they'd end up snuggling in bed, hmm? Doesn't that just beat all?_

 _Please drop me a line if you liked it!_


	17. The Kidnapping of General Organa

_AN: I wrote this in December and posted it on tumblr...I have no idea how this fell through the cracks, but here it is! Poe, Finn, and the General go on a mission to Mos Eisely and General Organa gets grabbed in a cantina. It takes place post-TFA, I guess...Let's just say that it's widely known that Han was killled. Yet more Fix-TFA._

Poe crept forward with his blaster raised, and peeked around the corner.

"Clear," Poe whispered. Finn and General Organa were behind him, and they scurried across the wide street and into another alley.

"Is all this secrecy really necessary? I mean, we came disguised for a reason," Finn asked, gesturing to the flowing gossamer robes that covered everything but his eyes.

"It's just a precaution," the general informed him. "You can never be too careful in Mos Eisley."

A group of drunken men, laughing loudly, stumbled past the alley.

"Come on. We've got a clear pathway to the door of the cantina," Poe beckoned.

They hastened into the dimly lit cantina and were forced into single file to fit through the crowded barroom. Poe, leading the group, spotted the contact they were meeting. He was sitting in a booth in the back, and Poe lead the party toward the table.

"Poe. Poe! Somebody grabbed General Organa!" Finn suddenly hissed. The two soldiers about-faced and ran to the street.

"This is not good. Did you see who it was? Which way they went? This is _not_ good."

"Nothing. She was behind me one minute and then I heard her gasp. By the time I turned around and got this stupid head thing out of my eyes, they were practically out the door."

"Ackbar is going to kill us for this. This is bad. Alert the crew at the ship; we've got a code black!"

00

Leia sensed someone coming up behind stiffened, wondering how some sleazy bar patron had picked out that she was the only woman in their group. Suddenly, a hand eased possessively around her middle. Leia swung her hand up, hoping to catch chest or face, maybe an eye if she was lucky. She felt her wedding ring dig into soft skin causing her attacker to gasp. She opened her mouth to scream but the other hand, apparently undeterred by her attempt at self-defense, clapped over her mouth.

She was pulled sharply against a body; somehow, the embrace felt somehow extraordinarily familiar. The hands easily lifted her feet from the ground. The assailant carried her quickly from the cantina. Several patrons had witnessed this blatant act of kidnapping, but women were not highly valued in sleazy cantinas on Mos Eisley. Some of them even clapped for the man who'd so forcibly taken his prize.

"Put me down!" Leia demanded as her captor took them around during through the network of dingy streets. "I demand that you stop this!"

She continued to fight and he continued to ignore it. They finally arrived at a cheap motel that was advertising rooms by the hour. He roughly kicked open a door and when it was securely locked behind him set her on her feet.

She took a moment to look at her captor. He was dressed not dissimilarly to her, in flowing robes that hid his shape and covered his entire being.

"You never could resist being dramatic," she chastised.

"And you have quite the left hook, Your Worshipfulness," he responded, unwrapping his head scarf to reveal where the diamond had cut through his cheek.

Leia smiled and Han smiled back for a moment before they met in the middle, kissing each other forcefully. Leia put her hands on his hissed as her thumb grazed the wound.

"Sit down. I'll clean that for you," she offered, pointing him to the bed. "You know," she called; flipping on the light in the fresher before digging through the cabinet for a first-aid kit," I could be very mad at you right now," she informed him. He nodded and pulled her between his legs as she opened a sanitizing wipe. He began running his hands up and down the backs of her thighs. He drew a sharp breath as the antiseptic burned. "Making people think you were dead, kidnapping me," she listed.

"You didn't think I was dead?" he asked, taking hold of her wrists and massaging lightly. The gesture forced her to halt her ministrations and looking into his eyes.

"No, not for a second."

"You've always believed in me. Sometimes you've been the only one." Leia tried to think of an appropriate response, but nothing came to mind.

"Please, never do that to me again," she pleaded softly.

Han nodded before pulling her down for a kiss far less passionate but incredibly more intimate than their previous embrace.

When they broke apart, her forehead fell to his for a moment. She continued seeing to the scratch on his face.

"I'm sorry about this," she apologized.

"T's alright. Means you still wear it," he responded, running his thumb over the diamond ring he'd given her thirty years ago. She ran a finger under the collar of his shirt, drawing out the silver band he wore on a chain around his neck.

"You, too." Leia smiled and Han kissed her, laying back on the bed. He chuckled against her mouth as she giggled with delight. He continued to lavish her with affection until the chirping of her comm. Link became too much to ignore.

"I demand to speak to the general!"

"Calm down, Atomdriver, it's me. I…followed an Intel lead. Tell the team to continue the mission if they haven't already blown their cover. I'll be back to the ship by morning with a new recruit," she promised. "Until then, do not disturb me."

Leia closed the line and silenced the unit.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that, seeing as I'm the kidnapper, here?" Han asked, fitting his body around hers and nuzzling the shell of her ear.

"This is a pretty sorry kidnapping. You don't even have me restrained," she reprimanded playfully. He climbed over top of her,pushing her hands above her head.

"Is this _restrained_ enough for you, Your Worship?" he teased as he placed teasing kisses along her jaw.

"I think I'd rather have full use of my hands for this, thank you very much," she returned. He released her hands and she immediately started undoing the buttons holding his shirt closed. "This is the best kidnapping I've ever been a part of," Leia laughed. Han kissed her hungrily.

"Me, too. Now, let's see if we can make it even better."

 _AN: Reviews make me almost as happy as Han's-not-dead theories!_


	18. I Know

_AN: Set just before the battle of Endor, assume that Han hasn't said 'I love you' yet._

Leia pulled the camouflage poncho on over her head and strapped on her utility belt.

"Ready?" Han asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Leia, there's something I want you to know," he said, gently bringing her to face him. "I…" He paused, searching for the confidence to say the words. She put a hand to his cheek and turned his head in her direction

"It's okay, Han. I know," she whispered.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I love you, too." He so desperately wanted her to hear those words from his lips, but in the meantime, the fact that she knew was enough. She pulled his head down to hers and met his lips in a tender kiss before taking his hand and leading him into battle.

 _AN: Reviews make happy authors, and happy authors make happy things!_


	19. Rathtars

_AN: Set in the middle of TFA. Leia finds out that Han was wound up in the transportation of dangerous beings_

"Never try to hide anything from a woman. They _always_ find out. _Always_ ," he stressed, thinking back on all the times when it had taken Leia all of one second to figure out that he was hiding something and about three more seconds to figure out what it was. He didn't figure the kid would listen; this was something you had to learn the hard way.

00

Han sat at the data station next to Finn, who was scanning through some system maps.

"Rathtars, Solo?!" Han jumped as Leia materialized out of nowhere, slamming her hand down on the console beside him.

"How did you—Chewie!" he yelled.

"They always find out. _Always,_ " Finn reminded under his breath.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Are you _insane?_ " she asked. He knew the answer was probably an emphatic yes.

"Ye—n—maybe."

"You do realize that the unauthorized transportation of hazardous beings is illegal? Not to mention dangerous and _incredibly_ stupid?"

"Hey, we were doin' _fine_ until Mr. Big-Deal over here released the doors!"

" _What?!"_ She exclaimed. "You could have been _killed_!"

"Yeah, it was a little risky," he admitted. Finn looked incredulously at him. "Hush, kid," Han mumbled.

"A little risk—you better be glad I don't kill you myself." She took a deep breath. Han could tell from experience that she was gearing up for a lecture and there was only one way to stop one of those. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Han finally broke the kiss when he ran out of air. Leia's eyes stayed shut for just a moment, as though she wanted him to continue. When he didn't, she opened her eyes and put on an indignant expression.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her again.

 _AN: Reviews are better than a kiss from Han Solo!_


	20. Silence

_AN: Set Pre-ESB and requested by someone on tumblr. Han kisses Leia to get her to stop talking._

Han scoffed at Leia's remark, but kept working on the repulsors. He had a lot to do, and this argument was getting exhausting. Arguing with Leia was usually fun, except for those rare days when she was so angry about something so small that she didn't even let him get a word in edge wise. He didn't mind being her sparring partner, but he did mind being her punching bag. Han wasn't really sure what she was even going on about, anymore.

"And quite frankly, I don't even think you understand how bad the situation could have gotten," Leia demanded. Han turned quickly on his heel and stalked toward her.

Her eyes narrowed as he got closer, glaring at him with the heat of a thousand suns. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face toward his. The kiss was, by most standards, pretty awful. Leia was mid-sentence, so he got lips and teeth and probably even part of her nose, but it definitely had the desired effect: she looked at him, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, completely silent.

"I always knew that would work," Han bragged. Leia stormed out.

00

Han figured that the effectiveness of kissing Leia to get her to be quiet would drop off considerably every time he tried it, so he used it sparingly. The second time was when he'd come back hours late on a supply run and Leia made it her personal mission to ensure that he never forgot to check in when he got off schedule. After about the 300th repetition of, ' _Honestly, you didn't thing to let someone know?',_ he turned quickly on her and pressed a brief kiss into her downturned mouth.

When he pulled back, he could still see the fire in her eyes. One was already becoming ineffective…

The next kiss he used pre-emptively. He'd made a risky decision in flight that morning, and, while it had all turned out alright, he knew she'd be mad.

"Han Solo, we need to have a discuss—" Han leaned in to kiss her. It was short and chaste, but hopefully effective. Their mouths had barely parted before she began speaking again. "—sion about your flight patterns—" Han tightened his grip on her, bringing her lips back to his once again, making this kiss slightly deeper and more indulgent than the previous one. "I'm trying to prove—" Leia began, but Han stole another kiss. "I hate you," she murmured, pulling out of his arms and starting toward the door.

"What was it you came over here to talk about, Sweetheart?" He couldn't clearly make out her response, but it sounded an awful lot like _'I can't remember.'_

00

Han waited a long time for the next kiss. She'd had her guard up since the most recent kiss, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or unsafe around him, just a little off-balance. One afternoon on Hoth, Leia was lecturing him about proper storage of some tools. He'd been trying to shout her down for close to ten minutes—it wasn't his problem, and he really couldn't care less princess, so if you don't mind—but she kept following him, saying just enough to make it impossible for him to walk away. Instead, they brought their argument from the command center to the Falcon, sending people scattering in every direction.

"You know, if you'd listened to me three days ago this wouldn't have been a problem—"

"This ain't a problem, sister, and I'm still tryin' to figure out why you're here—"

"You're a leader on this base, people look up to you can't you have some respect—"

"I never asked to be a part of this little rebellion, so you can just take your concerns and shove 'em up—"

"How dare you speak to me that way? Don't you know how hard I work for this rebellion—"

"Maybe if you took a few seconds to relax now and then you wouldn't be this worked up over somethin' I had nothin' to do with!"

"I would really appreciate it if you would _stop_ lecturing me on my work habits, Captain." It was almost like she _wanted_ him to shut her up. "What I do or don't do for recreation is entirely my business." Leia stared him down boldly, waiting for him to make a move. She didn't rebuff his advance, just tilted her chin towards him in a move that could have been defiance but seemed almost suggestive.

"You're gonna work yourself crazy," Han stated, stringing her along.

"What's that I hear in your voice, Captain, _concern?_ I didn't know you care—"

 _Awfully hard to talk when there's an extra tongue in your mouth, eh, sweetheart?_

His hands moved from her arms to her hips and he pulled her against him. One arm slid around her waist to keep her close and the other went up her back to cradle her head. Han teased her lips apart and Leia thought she might fall over if he wasn't holding on to her so tightly. Her hands, which had been fisted at her sides, were now wrapped tightly around his arms, urging him to hold her tighter as the kiss deepened.

When the kiss finally broke, Leia pulled out of his arms and Han could see her trying to put on an indignant look.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked for one without yelling at me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

00

Later that week, they argued again—this time about his staying or going. It wasn't too different from any of their other fights, really, but this one…he really meant it this time. If she couldn't admit anything, then he was done.

Han wanted nothing more than to shove her up against the wall right there in the hallway. He wanted to scoop Leia up and take her back to his ship and tell her over and over again how he felt about her. He wanted to kiss her till her eyes crossed and her knees were weak and if someone asked her a question the only answer she could give would be his name.

But she had to want it, had to admit to _herself_ that she wanted it.

It took two more days for that to happen, when they kissed on his ship again. This kiss, though, this was different—Leia _wanted_ this kiss. He tried to be nice about it, gentle and unassuming, but she'd looked him dead in the eye and whispered _okay, hotshot,_ and kissed him for all she was worth.

Of course, that damn droid had gotten in the way, and whatever brave part of Leia had demanded that kiss was gone again.

00

That brave part of Leia managed to wiggle its way to the surface that night, when she kissed him shyly before turning in. He'd greeted her the next morning with a kaf-flavored kiss, and she'd thanked him for making breakfast with another. It hadn't taken long before they were out of excuses to kiss beyond 'why not.' Free moments were spent tucked into some remote corner of the ship, away from curious droids and sensitive wookiee ears.

Han spent some of the time working on his ship, which, predictably, got frustrating from time to time.

"Han, why don't you just let it go? The ship has been functioning with a bent tierod for how long, five years? There's no point in getting upset over it now," Leia reasoned.

"Because, Leia, I have all sorts of time on my hands now and I was hoping to do something half-way productive while we were stuck out here in the middle of deep space, and excuse me for trying to make this flight as fast and safe as possible for us—" His mouth closed reflexively around her top lip as she pulled his bottom lip gently between her teeth. She ended the kiss sooner than he wanted to and danced to the door.

"Works the other way, too," Leia mused, throwing him a coy smile and walking out of the hold with an extra swing to her hips.

"Get back here, you little minx."

Leia knew she should probably be much angrier at him than she was. If it had been anyone else, she would have slapped him across the face the first time. But then, no one else would dare do something like that, would they? Maybe that was what she liked about him—that he had the bluster to incur her wrath, to kiss her like he meant it.

 _AN: Reviews are like baby wookiee hugs!_

 _I have decided to start a Shorties Volume 2 rather than make this a million chapters long, so go check that out, also!_


End file.
